


Are You There?

by Danger_Bullet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Plot, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Bullet/pseuds/Danger_Bullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a troubled 18 year old trying to find himself, but finds himself doing the complete opposite.</p>
<p>After Franks shrink, Jamia, 'quits' her job, Frank finds himself lost and unsure of what to do when a new one arrives;<br/>"Hey! You must be Frank, I'm Doctor Way, but you can call me Gerard." Gerard bared a bright smile that seemed sincere. Frank thought he either must be new to this job or he's extremely good at conserving the depression he has from hearing other clients' problems.</p>
<p>There is a major plot twist at the end that will fit everything together:)</p>
<p>This fan-fic is slightly inspired by the movie Donnie Darko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Musk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it's my first one in over two years:)  
> I will update regularly.

It was a Friday, which meant Frank had to spend 2 hours in a small room with his shrink talking about anything and everything he didn't want to talk about. Great.  
Frank was a teen with few friends. There was James and Ray, but that was it. He was short-ish with dark brown hair. He had stretchers in both ears and a nose and lip piercing that always caught everybody's attention.   
It had started when his mother, Linda, had found out Frank had self harmed two months ago, after that she was convinced he had major issues, and so forced him to go to a psychiatrist until he himself could "show himself how normal he can be". Frank knew that him ever being normal was never going to happen and was utter bullshit, but he confided in his mum and did as he was told.

Everything was going fine for Frank, until he was told that his old psychiatrist had quit their job, and so, was being replaced by a man named Gerard Way.

"Gerard Way? Why the hell did Jamia quit? I don't want anybody else, I can't speak to anybody else, only her, you can't just let her leave me ma!" Frank was upset at the actions of his old shrink resigning and was taking it out on his mother.  
"Frank, I'm sorry, I really am, I know how much you like Jamia but it's her choice to leave. If she was over-stressed- she can't keep doing her job, it's unhealthy. Think of her place in this."  
Frank couldn't handle that he had to have somebody else. He felt uncomfortable at hearing this Gerard's name; it sounded familiar, but so unknown. He asked his mum where he came from, but she had no clue.  
"You have to go today Frank, please, do it for me."  
As much as Frank loved his mother, she could enrage him sometimes, but he persistently reminded himself of how she raised him alone, without a husband to help, and he forgives her immediately.

At 3 o' clock, Franks mum drove him to the doctors for his session. He was anxious, but slightly excited. That was something that Frank felt very often when something new was happening; Frank didn't like routine, and so a change was nice- however, he still felt rather scared and upset that Jamia had left and was being replaced with a complete stranger, to whom Frank was supposed to confide in and tell all his secrets and troubles. Frank shivered at the thought.  
"It's going to be okay, Frankie." Linda smiled.

As Frank entered the building, he noticed it smelt different than usual, it smelt musky, but not in a nice way. He walked up to the reception desk, signing his name on the pen and paper. He greeted the receptionist as he passed, but today she didn't reply. She seemed full of fright and immediately froze when she saw him, eyes wide. Frank resumed walking towards the stairs with furrowed brows, filled with confusion and fear, but tried not to let it bother him too much as he was there for other purposes.

Frank entered the dimly lit room that still held Jamia's name on the door 'MISS NESTOR'. Frank sighed and braced himself for a new face.


	2. Mr Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something mysterious about Franks new shrink, and Frank just can't figure out what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to upload two chapters today and both are quite short:)

"Hey! You must be Frank, I'm Doctor Way, but you can call me Gerard." He bared with a bright smile that seemed sincere. Frank thought he either must be new to this job or he's extremely good at conserving the depression he has from hearing other clients' problems.  
"Hi Gerard." Said Frank briefly. Gerard let out a sigh; "Frank, I know you're uncomfortable, but please try to relax, I know it's not easy seeing Jamia go, you have to let go at some point in order to move forward. Anyhow, let's not begin this session with an ending, lets have a fresh start- why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Frank?"  
Frank hadn't taken a liking to Gerard- he was too intrigued by Frank, too interested. And with Frank being a social reject, he wasn't used to much attention, unless it was from some creepy guys on the side of the street at night.  
"Why? You've got my folder, right? You have all you need to know so why are you asking me this?"  
"I have everything I don't need to now. We need to go deeper inside your mind- places where not even you dare go."   
This guy was nuts, Frank thought, he wanted to leave right then and there, but there was something holding him back, like he was his own straight jacket that refused to give him the right to move.Something wasn't right about Gerard. He was kind, polite and quite handsome, but there was something about him that was disgusting, almost deathly, like he himself was death, but was also like a new life.

After the session was over, and the two had departed from each other, Frank felt a longing to see Gerard again, but also to hide him away from him. He was like a bright light in the darkness, admirable, but intimidating and unknown.


	3. The Walk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank goes on a walk and finds himself bumping into Gerard.

On Saturday, Frank went to Rays house with James, as he usually did, just to hang out and play video games. Saturdays were something Frank usually looked forward to, but Ray had cancelled, saying he was ill.

Frank lay on his bed staring at his ceiling for what seemed like forever. 'What the hell did I do before I started to go Rays?' Frank thought to himself. He went downstairs and grabbed his coat to leave for a walk, thinking about what he could do to waste time today, but his thoughts were interrupted by his mother calling his name from upstairs.  
"Yeah, mum?"  
"Where are you going?" Linda asked with concern. Frank replied with a tone of confusion in his voice.  
"I'm just going for a walk, why are you so worried? I'll be fine ma." Frank heard his mum say something, but he was already on the other side of the front door when she finished.

Frank walked to the local comic book shop, hoping to find some good deals. He had a good relationship with the shop owner, Mikey, because they had similar taste in a lot of things, especially comics.  
"Hey Mikes, you got any-"  
"Frank? What the hell are you doing here?" Mikey was petrified, his heart beating fast as he backed against the wall as far from Frank as he could get.  
"Mikey, what the hell, what's up with you?"  
"You can't be here Frank. No, no, no, no, no, you need to get out-"  
"Mikey, what's wrong with you?"  
"GET OUT FRANK" Mikey shouted louder than Frank has ever heard him shout before from previously scaring off pre-teens from stealing his stuff. Frank ran outside as quick as he could and kept running til he ran out of breath. 

"Fuck," Frank breathed. "What the actual fuck." He stopped near a water fountain in a park, drinking some and regaining his breath.  
"Hello Frank, fancy seeing you here."  
Frank quickly span round to see Gerard , in his black and white waistcoat he wore for his session just the previous day.  
"Don't you ever change clothes?" Frank asked in judgement.  
"Nice to see you too," Gerard laughed. "And no I don't change, ever." He said sarcastically letting out a slight giggle.This man was an adorable arsehole thought Frank, and so joined in on the laughter, letting out a laugh too, and forgetting all about Mikey and the comic book shop incident.  
"So, what you doing here Frank?"As much as Frank thought, he couldn't remember why he was there at all, all he could think about was Gerard.  
"I don't know," he mumbled slowly, fearing his own mind for forgetting something that happened such a short while ago.  
"That's okay Frank, it's not how you get somewhere that matters, it's just important that you're there." Frank didn't agree with this, but he wasn't up for a debate right now. He just nodded, looking into Gerards eyes, getting lost in them, not as though he was in love, but that they were like an entrance into something he needed to know. Frank needed to know who Gerard was.   
"Who are you really, Gerard?" Frank said with a low tone in his voice.  
Gerards face fell from a welcoming smile into a dull, lifeless, empty canvas, and that scared Frank. Gerards eyes were no longer welcoming, but petrifying. They looked the exact same, but completely different.   
"Tell me." Frank demanded. There was a long pause before Gerard said  
"I'll see you on Friday Frank." And with that, he turned and walked away, his face still blank.  
Franks heart was beating fast and he started to feel faint, so he sat down the bench next to the water fountain. The last thing he remembered before passing out was seeing Jamia;  
covered in blood.


	4. Finally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank work on their relationship.

When Frank woke up, he was in his own bed at home, with his mother sitting on the edge of his bed stroking his hair.   
"W-what happened?" Frank sleepily asked "How long was I out?" The room was spinning like he was drunk.  
He heard his mum sigh as she stopped her actions.   
"You've been unconscious for two days, Frank." She said with a low tone in her voice. Frank furrowed his brows in confusion and wanted to know how anyone even found him but he passed out just before he could. 

Every where around him was black, dark, cold. He stood alone, not knowing if he was asleep or not. He wanted to shout out, but he couldn't . In the very far distance he saw Jamia, turned away from him, he took one small step forward, and fell down into nothing. Then he woke up, with once again, his mother right by him. When he woke up he felt like he had been asleep for days, but apparently it was 'only a few seconds' according to his mum. 

The next day Frank had to go back to his psychiatrist, Dr Way. He didn't particularly want to tell him about his bizarre, dark dream, but his mother encouraged him enough to.  
"You're brain is trying to tell you something Frank, but you're not letting it, you have to let yourself know that it's okay to know things you don't want to."  
"That didn't even make sense." Frank stroppily said, folding his arms across his chest like a spoilt brat.  
"It will soon, trust me." Gerard smiled. There was a short pause before Frank said;  
"Gerard, why did you leave me at the park? Surely you must have noticed there was something wrong when you heard a thud on the floor."  
"You had to help yourself Frank, I couldn't do anything."  
"Bullshit! I was unconscious for two fucking days! You could have called an ambulance or even asked someone else to!" Gerard stood up from his chair just a meter away from where Frank sat, and sat down beside him. Frank felt petrified, confused. Gerard lifted his hand to cup Franks cheek. His hand was ice cold, but soothing to Frank and he relaxed immediately.   
"I care about you Frank, a lot. I want to make you understand, but it takes time."  
"You're confusing me, Gerard."  
"I'm sorry." Gerard took his hand away and returned to his seat. "So, Frank. I want to hear about how you ended up sitting in that chair, in a psychiatrist's office, talking to me."  
Frank thought for a moment before he answered.  
"I don't really know," Frank thought more, "I first started coming here only about, um, two months ago?" He questioned his own knowledge.  
"Can you tell me why you started coming here?" Gerard asked.  
"I started to self-harm, my parents split up and I thought it was all my fault. Then my mum found out and sent me here."  
"Frank, you were not the cause for your parents' splitting up, people can get tired of others company, you can fall in and out of love, it's normal, and its nobodys fault." Gerard stood up to make himself a coffee, but Frank jumped up from the couch he was on and hugged him tightly, but not tight enough for him to struggle to breath. Gerard hugged Frank back, feeling happy the two had such a strong relationship after only two sessions, and Frank was actually looking forward to the next one.


End file.
